Monster Spirit Pretty Cure!
Monster Spirit Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQuee22. It's theme is monsters and legends. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Avaron Hayashi/Cure Kitsune A kind and very out going girl who was somewhat of do anything asked girl when she first moved in but quickly wised up after her cousin destroyed her things. She is very artistic and loves writing along with painting. Although kind, she loves pulling pranks on people not mean or harmful pranks just the normal pranks. In civilian form, she has short orange hair and brown eyes. As Cure Kitsune, her hair becomes longer turning reddish-orange tied in pigtails and her eyes turn red. Miyuki Yukimura/Cure Yuki-Onna A cold and somewhat distant girl who is known as the ice queen. She is half human and half snow woman so she knows how Avaron feels and tends to keep her under her wing. She is in charge of the magic litary club and is intrested in the books Avaron has given to her to check out. In civilian form, she has long black hair, pale skin and black eyes. As Cure Yuki-Onna, her hair becomes longer turning white and her eyes turn silver. Azumi Ikeda/Cure Selkie Second Season Cure Blood Cure Phantom Poe He's the mascot of the series. Villains Calypso She is the leader of the villains who staged a coupe out of the kingdom but was sealed away. Gypsy She is the first to attack. She is a musician and loves playing her harp and is very attached to her younger brother, Ghoul. Ghoul He is the second to attack and is very attached to his older sister since the two being dragged into being Calypsos minions when their parents were killed by her. Howler He is the third to attack. Kelpsie She is the fourth to attack. Sirey She's the fifth to attack. [[Akumas|'Akumas']] They are the monsters of the day made from people's fear. Items Spirit Callers They are the henshin devices for the cures. Spirit Gems They are the collection items that the cures have to gather. Locations Chinatsu City: It's where the story takes place made by Hallow's Grove refugees. It's a forest hidden town: * Chihiro Academy: It's where the girls go to school. * [[Kokoro no kodomo-tachi|'Kokoro no kodomo-tachi']]: It's the orphanage owned by Miyuki's parents. * Supaishīnahi: It's Avaron's family's resteraunt. Hallow's Grove It's where Poe is from but is now taken over by Calypso and her crew. Family Students and Staff of Chihiro Academy Episodes # The Power of the Trickster! Cure Kitsune is born!-When Avaron finds herself newly adopted by her aunt and uncle but finds herself in a small town of refugees from Hallow's Grove along with finding out her family isn't who she thought they were. # The Power of an Icy Spirit! Cure Yuki-Onna is born!-When Avaron is still getting use to her new classes settled around people with powers and monsters she finds herself befriending and being helped by the Ice Queen of the schoool, Miyuki. # The Lone Wolf of the Sea! Cure Selkie is born! # We are the Legendary Trio! Pretty Cure Monster Cures! # TBA # TBA # TBA #